Addiction
by Misha Oka
Summary: Lyra and Silver are constantly at each other's throats, but they've started taking out their aggression in different ways (rated M for language and sexual content, read at your own risk)


**I wrote this at 4 in the morning because I couldn't get this damn scenario out of my head. I'm actually probably going to turn this into a multi-chapter fic (and yes, there will be a _lot_ more smut), so I hope y'all like it enough to keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon yadda yadda **

* * *

She hates him. She absolutely hates him, but she hates herself more.

But she still finds herself coming back to him night after night, their mutual contempt temporarily forgotten in the haze of dim light and ragged breathing. Sometimes they manage to find a room, but they usually end up in the woods or dark alleys. But they don't care; the sex is rough and angry and the location doesn't matter.

They're still at each other's throats during the day; she hates the way he treates his Pokemon, and he hates that he can never beat her. But as of late their fights turn to Silver yanking her to the nearest dark corner or vacant shed, and she goes more than willingly.

She's been berating him again (she's been harsher as of late, unconsciously trying to get him riled up), and he'd dragged her into an abandoned shack off route 38. There's some fumbling around with the door; Lyra doesn't want to be caught with him, and Silver hates her for that.

Not enough that he stops laving at her neck while she squirms and draws the shades, however.

She smacks him away when he starts biting, and he growls back, gripping her shoulders and pinning her to the wall. Her hands go to his hair and pull, _hard_, and he hisses and bites down on the skin between her neck and shoulder, sucking to leave a red welt.

She twists her head, hating that she loves his teeth on her skin (but she'll have to wear a scarf for the next few days, and she'll yell at him about it later). Using her leverage on his hair, she yanks his head up, her lips crashing against his hungrily. He pushes himself against her, one hand on the wall beside her hand, the other reaching down to palm her breast through her shirt. She arches into his touch, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue before forcing it past his lips, laying claim to his mouth with authority. There's no space between them anymore; he's pushing against her as he tries to assert his dominance, but she fights back fiercely.

The hand at her breast squeezes tightly before roaming down, and he starts to fiddle with the buttons of her overalls. Their closeness makes it difficult, and he tries to push away but she pulls him closer, and he glares at her. She responds by biting down on his lip, and a coppery tang fills her mouth.

He's pissed that she drew blood, and nearly tears the straps of her overalls as he yanks them down.

Her lips travel down as he pushes his hand up her shirt, down to his jaw and over to his ear. It's sensitive, she's learned, and she licks a wet spot at the base before drying it with her breath. He shivers and moans, and she grins as she takes his earlobe between her lips and sucks.

Silver's fighting to keep his composure now, and he doesn't like that she's beating him at his game. His free hand goes to a pigtail and pulls, and she cries out a little. He smirks and lets go of her hair, using both hands to pull off her shirt and toss it carelessly to the floor. His hands go to her breasts, cupping them almost gently, and her face heats up at his surprising tenderness. But a moment later he's roughly groping her and biting at the swells of her breasts, and she growls even as she arches herself into him.

His erection is pressing into her leg, and she grinds her hips against his, feeling a warmth beginning to grow in her lower stomach. Her leg hooks around his waist, and Silver moves one hand to her thigh to pull her even closer. They lock eyes for a moment; his are heavy-lidded and dark with lust, and hers are sparkling under her lashes. There's a spark there that surprises them both, and they quickly avert their gazes. Lyra returns her mouth to his neck and her hands to his jacket, unzipping it and flinging it to the ground in the same way Silver did. Her hands roam his chest, tracing his abs and wandering down towards his belt.

"_Fuck_," he murmurs, and she smirks against his skin.

But her mouth quickly forms an 'O' of surprise as he grabs her and pushes her to the ground. Her head smacks against the floor and she cries out in pain, but he only scoffs and leans over her. His hands wander up and down her body, pinching her here and there (he revels in the way she squirms and the quiet little noises she makes). She's pinned underneath him, but she manages to get his shirt off without too much of a struggle. It tears a bit in the process, but she doesn't care. In fact, she's glad for it; he ruined one of her shirts during a previous liason, and even though she yelled at him for at least ten minutes, she finally feels even.

Her hands trail down to rest at his waist, and she traces the skin near his pelvis with her thumbs. Silver gasps softly as his cock twitches, and covers it up with a snarl. He grabs at her bra and pulls at the clasp, fighting with it for a minute before it releases. Lyra's snickering below him, and he silences her with his mouth. She bites him again in retaliation, and he reaches down and pinches her nipples. She hisses and arches, and he does it again, so she raises her hips and grinds her core against him.

His dick is throbbing by now, and there's an animalistic look in his eyes as he pulls her overalls off and undoes his belt. He's fumbling around; his hands are shaking as his composure crumbles, and he hates the way she giggles at his clumsiness. But her hands join his, and her fingers are steadier as she removes his belt and unzips his pants. She yanks his pants down, and he wriggles the rest of the way out of them.

The bulge in his boxers is extremely apparent, and Lyra grins slyly. Before he can wipe the look off her face there's fingers at the waistband of his boxers. They dance there for a while (she's teasing him and while he wants to push her off, it feels so _good_) and finally move lazily down. Then she's in a sudden frenzy, gripping his cock and rubbing him through the fabric. His breathing hitches, and he buries his face in her neck, biting down hard and not letting up even when she hisses in pain. She strokes him faster, and he bites harder, and they're fighting each other again.

A series of strangled noises escape Silver, and he knows Lyra thinks she's won. He sits up suddenly, taking her by surprise, and grabs her wrists, pinning them above her head. She struggles in his grasp and glares at him, but he ignores her. Both her slender wrists fit in one hand, and the free one travels down her body, past her breasts and down her stomach. She squeezes her eyes shut when he brushes against her core, and he's pleased with the reaction. He pushes the fabric of her panties aside and thrusts his fingers inside her, and she lets out a loud moan. She's so wet, and he revels in that as he pumps his fingers in and out, watching her squirm on the floor with heavy eyes.

Her breath is coming out in short gasps, and her face is flushed and sweaty. She cracks an eye open to look at him, and he's so smug it makes her sick. Her hands are still pinned, but she arches up and is able to catch his lips with hers, kissing him hungrily because _damn_ she needs to do something at least.

He's surprised, but kisses her back, and this is the most intimate they've been since they started fucking. The first time they never even kissed, just fucked hard and angrily and parted immediately afterwards. The change happened gradually, with both of them unconsciously looking forward to their secret meetings. They haven't come to the realization that they're using their arguments as an excuse for sex, but for now they're content using hate to fuel their passion.

The warmth in Lyra's stomach is pooling, and her hands clench and unclench and her thighs clamp together. Silver smirks and lets go of her wrists to toy with her clit even as he fingers her. She has to tear herself away from his mouth to suck in desperate gasps of air, because she's so close but can't have Silver holding her orgasm over her. Still, if he keeps this up she's going to cum, she's close and it feels so good and-

He pulls his hands away, and she jolts as if she's been plunged into an ice bath. There's nothing but emptiness and disappointment, and Silver looks so smug as he pulls off his boxers and lines himself up with her. She has no time to be angry though, because a moment later he's pushing in, and her soft moan is eclipsed by his drawn out one. He grabs her legs and wraps them around his hips, and she tightens them as he starts thrusting.

She feels slick and full, and her hands go to his hair, tangling in his red locks and pulling. He groans from the mix of pain and pleasure, pushing in harder. She's clinging to his hair as if for dear life, and his hands are roaming all over, at her breasts and hips and sides.

They continue on for a while, the pace constantly changing and there's a few times she thinks he's hit his limit, but he keeps going. But she can tell he's close, and she moves her hips faster.

"_Goddamn_," he breathes, and she surprises both of them by leaning up to kiss him gently.

She thinks it's almost over, but then his hand is back between her legs, and he massages her clit, the tempo matching that of his thrusts. It's her turn to curse under her breath, and he speeds up, too far gone to hold back any more.

Her orgasm surprises her, and she jerks as a long, loud cry rushes past her lips. She's still shaking as Silver finishes, cuming inside her (she's on the pill, and is glad for it, because she hates condoms). He all but collapses on top of her, and they lay together, catching their breath and slowly recovering.

After a moment he pulls out and climbs off her. She's still on the floor, sore and unwilling to move. But he throws her clothes at her, and she jolts upright, glaring at him.

He's already getting dressed, and searching around for his shirt. She spies it in the corner, grabbing it and chucking it in his direction. They don't speak as they finish dressing (after a bit of searching Lyra manages to find a rag to clean herself off with), even though for the first time it feels like there's something to say. It makes both of them slightly uncomfortable; it was easier to fuck when they hated each other absolutely. But things are changing, and they're finally starting to notice it.

The sun's set outside, but neither of them are going to stay. Fucking is one thing, but sleeping together is out of the question. Lyra fixes her hair and puts her hat back on (he hates that hat, and she's growing tired of it but keeps it around just because it bothers him so much) and the silence is heavy between them.

Finally, Silver can't stand it, and leaves without so much as a glance back. Lyra waits a few minutes before heading out as well; if anyone sees them leave the same old building and puts the pieces together, her reputation is destroyed.

She still hates him, she decides. But she's becoming intoxicated, and knows that no matter what, she'll find herself back with him in a matter of days.

She's got to quit him sometime, but for now she's content to leave things as they are.

* * *

**And there you have it! Please leave a review if you liked it or have any critiques(I'm rather inexperienced when it comes to writing this kind of thing so any pointers would be greatly appreciated!). I'll most likely only write more chapters if there's an interest in the fic continuing, because I have a few other fics to work on as well, ahaha.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
